


Kids In The Dark

by rozalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can teach you.” Kylo Ren said in a fit of desperation, still pushing his blazing red lightsaber against Rey’s blue one. He could feel how strong the Force within her was, and he knew that he was being selfish.</p><p>He didn't want to be lost in the darkness alone.</p><p>{Title taken from the All Time Low song by the same name.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up in my notes forever ago and then just edited it today and finished it. Needless to say, I'm in the Reylo trash compactor as much as all of you are.

“I can teach you.” Kylo Ren said in a fit of desperation, still pushing his blazing red lightsaber against Rey’s blue one. He could feel how strong the Force within her was, and he knew that he was being selfish.

He didn't want to be lost in the darkness alone.

Rey pushed back with renewed strength, having called onto the Force whilst he was thinking about his own problems, and they continued to fight before she finally knocked him onto the snow covered ground. He huffed loudly and looked up at her, her bright hazel eyes positively gleaming with triumph as stray hairs from her three bun style were flying around in the wild wind.

“I can teach you.” Kylo repeated in a quiet but still desperate voice, his brown eyes unable to pull themselves away from her natural, stunning beauty. He held a gloved hand up to her, expecting that Rey would turn away from his offer and go back to the Light Side where his mother was. He could almost see the Light she had within her soul, and he felt like a foolish man for wanting to keep her to himself. But as the ground beneath them shook with the intent of splitting apart, she tossed his uncle's lightsaber back towards Finn’s body on the ground and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the sudden chasm.

They watched the Millennium Falcon land by Finn, his body being carried aboard along with the lightsaber by Chewbacca before it disappeared once again, and Rey helped an injured Kylo up as a First Order ship came for them.

Kylo refused to let Rey out of his sight until he knew that she had not been injured from their intensely aggressive duel, and then he let her be led away by Captain Phasma to clean up and get changed into proper clothing for a new member of the First Order. He couldn't help but wonder why she had decided to take his hand instead of waiting for Chewbacca and going back to the Resistance—there, he could guarantee that she would be properly trained and cared for. But here, in the middle of the First Order and under Supreme Leader Snoke’s command, she would have to sacrifice so much of her independence and free will just to stay alive.

Just like he did, all those years ago.

When Kylo was eventually released by the infirmary staff, he was assisted to his chambers by a team of Stormtroopers on the Finalizer before being left alone in the bedroom. He quickly pulled his gloves off and dropped them onto the floor as he takes big strides to the lounge area, and he opened the door slowly before taking a step in.

And he almost had to step back out.

Kylo hadn't known that Rey was capable of looking anymore perfect than she already did, even in a dirty scavenger outfit. But with her brown hair cascading in waves down her back, her porcelain but freckled covered skin shown clearly in the black, backless dress she had been given to wear, she was a goddess. The man took a few steps towards her, his lips parting slightly when Rey turned to look at him, and he could tell immediately that her smooth looking skin was barren of any makeup.

“I didn't think that I would look good in such dark colours.” Rey said, turning completely around in front of the fireplace to look at him. Kylo watched silently as she stepped towards him, the light of the fire illuminating the air around her. He tried to keep himself in check, but his resolve all but disintegrated when their eyes locked.

“You look absolutely breathtaking.” He said, his voice a quiet whisper as he broke their gaze and raked his almost hungry gaze along Rey’s body. Kylo took the few remaining steps towards her, one hand coming up to gently cup her face. “Why did you join me on the Dark Side?”

“Because we are connected in every way imaginable, Kylo.” Rey replied, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. “I know nothing of the Force but I know that we cannot be apart, not now. I can feel you in my mind…I’m slipping just as much as you are. You can't be alone.” Her words lowered to a mumble, afraid to speak louder in case there were people listening, but Kylo knew what she had really meant to say. He was too close to falling completely into the Dark Side—too close to losing who he really was to an evil monster. And with the death of his father, he had Snoke’s fullest and complete trust.

It was enough. For now.

“Ben.” Kylo said, correcting Rey’s words gently. He knew that he could keep his real self—Ben Solo—alive through her. She granted him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on anybody, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Ben.” Rey repeated, sliding her hands up his toned chest to rest on his neck. “Oh /Ben/.” She whispered, begging for him to take her with wide, hazel eyes, and Kylo bent down to accommodate her.

Their lips pressed together in a slow but hungry kiss, Kylo devouring the mouth he had been fantasising about since he first laid eyes on her. Rey’s lithe body pressed up against his own lanky form as her fingers tangled in his shaggy black hair, and Kylo wasted no time in lifting her up to his height and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They both knew that they were falling into each other as much as they were falling into the Dark Side, and they could keep each other afloat.

Tomorrow, he would have to bring Rey to Snoke for her training to help the Force build around her. Then they would continue travelling with the First Order around the galaxy until they found a way to kill Snoke and end the sinister First Order once and for all.

But for now, love and passion was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a comment and tell me how I did or yell at me for how dumb this is.


End file.
